TorilMUD Wikia
Welcome to the TorilMUD Wiki TorilMUD continues the tradition of Sojourn, Sojourn 2, Toril, and Sojourn 3...games that set the standard for Forgotten Realms based multi-user adventures. For the nearly two decades these games have entertained thousands from around the world. Not with stunning graphics or 3-D sound effects, but with a rich text-based environment designed to stimulate the imagination and draw the player into a complex world full of heroes, villains, gods, and monsters. Come join us in this latest incarnation and see why our game continues to enthrall players from around the world. We currently have over 300 unique zones, with 65,000 rooms, over 19,000 mobiles, and over 18,000 objects to horde, not to mention over 8,000 quest entries to intrigue you. TorilMUD is the most popular Forgotten Realms based Multi User Dungeon 25 years (and counting) Toril started in 1993 as the original Sojourn MUD and has experienced continual development ever since. A rich, immersive game-play experience awaits you. Explore a massive world Toril is set in the legendary Forgotten Realms D&D campaign setting and features over 325 unique zones to explore. Journey from the elven isle of Evermeet to the bustling metropolis of Baldur's Gate and up the Sword Coast to Waterdeep and Silverymoon. Conquer the vilest foes Group up with other players to take down the most nefarious fiends in the Forgotten Realms. Raid the frost giant kingdom of Jotunheim, take down a Dracolich in Myth Drannor, and confront the Cult of the Dragon in their subterranean lair. For an epic challenge, group with up to 30 other players to launch an assault on Tiamat, the five-headed queen of dragons, in her lair located ont he first layer of Hell. Experience exotic player races There are fifteen player races to choose from on Toril, from common humans to hulking Trolls. Play as a wild barbarian of the north, a surly dwarf from Mithril Hall or a reclusive Moon Elf. For a more evil experience, try the cunning drow elves of Menzoberranzen or the fearsome mind flayers of the Underdark. Play a diverse set of classes Toril features seventeen player classes drawing from classic D&D archetypes. Blast your enemies as a powerful Invoker, or deceive them as a cunning Illusionist. Assassinate your foes as a Rogue, or come at them directly as a sturdy Warrior. Fight for good as a holy Paladin, or champion the forces of evil as a vile Blackguard. Guides for TorilMUD = Connection Guide Character Creation # Racial Selection # Class Selection # Attributes # Hometown # Name Selection Guide to The Basics * Display * Movement * Item Manipulation * Other People * Communication * Information * Exploration * Eating and Drinking * Training Skills Game Dynamics * Spells *# Scribing *# Casting *# Powers * Combat *# Preparation *# Combat *# After Combat * Towns * Shops * Auction * Questing * Leveling * Grouping * Zoning Terminology Class Playstyle Fighters * Warrior * Paladin * Blackguard * Ranger * Dire Raider Thieves * Rogue * Bard * Battlechanter Priests * Cleric * Shaman * Druid Wizards * Enchanter * Invoker * Illusionist * Elementalist * Necromancer Specialty Classes * Psionicist * Lich Maps & Paths Newbie Start Area * Scardale Hometowns * Waterdeep: Humans * Baldur's Gate: Humans and Half Orcs * Calimport: Humans * Silverymoon: Humans, Half-Elves, and Moon Elves * Leuthilspar: Elves (Evermeet) * Ashrumite: Gnomes * Mithril Hall: Dwarves * Griffon's Nest: Barbarians * Beluir: Halflings * Ghore: Trolls * Faang: Ogres * Bloodtusk: Orcs * Hyssk: 'Yuan-Ti * 'Dobluth Kyor: Drow (Underdark) * Menzoberranzan: Drow (Underdark) * Gloomhaven: Duergar (Underdark) * Ixarkon: Illithids (Underdark) Racial Statistics * Moon Elf * Shield Dwarf * Barbarian * Half-Elf * Halfling * Gnome * Human * Half-Orc * Drow * Duergar * Swamp Troll * Ogre * Orc * Yuan-ti * Illithid Best Age by Race Barbarian - 35 Drow Elf - 220 Duergar - 135 Dwarf - 150 Gnome - 180 Half-Elf - 60 Half-Orc - 34 Halfling - 40 Human - 34 Illithid - 103 Moon Elf - 240 Ogre - 25 Orc - 34 Troll - 21 Yuan-ti - 40 By prime we mean the age at which you get your most hit points. Some races have different ages that might be better for meditating, like illithid. Zone Information Cloud Realms of Arlurrium Crypts of Netheril DemiPlane of Artimus Nevarlith Hive of the Manscorpions Ice Crag Castle Izan's Floating Fortress Jotunheim Klauthen Vale Labyrinth of No Return Lost Library of the Seer Kings Muspelheim Buildings Muspelheim Grid Oak Tree Cottage - Roots Seelie Faerie Court Soulprison of Bhaal Southern Forest Tarsellian Forest Tiamat's Lair Trollbark Forest Category:Browse